Time Chains
by shibuki1999
Summary: Rewritten! Chiro wakes up late for school, gets a bad grade on a HUGE test, and gets scolded. But in the process, the whole Hyper Force meets a strange new friend. But will she be a new ally, or enemy?
1. Just a Bad Day

Time Chains

Chapter 1

"We must use time as a tool, not as a crutch." -John Fitzgerald Kennedy

Disclaimer: I make no monkey from this story, nor do I own SRMTHFG. I just enjoy writing for the fun of it.

* * *

Every one has those days. Where nothing goes as well as you want. And it seems you can never win. Well, as in some stories, bad days are just the beginning of some of the most breath-taking adventures of peril and excitement. And as true to those stories, this is one of them. Where the unexpected and colorful are blended together. 

The bright metropolitan of Shuggazoom City was just about to be teeming with life as a morning pumpkin sun greeted the steely city, whispering for its residents to come out. Adults got up for their lives of work and family while children did the same for school. Well, all children except one black haired teenage boy. But it had been a rough night and week overall for Chiro. He and the monkey team had fought an array of formless all through early morning. Chiro still wondered how Shuggazoom was able to sleep on nights like these.

"Chiro! Come down here this instant! It's after 8:00!" Gibson's British voice echoed through the metal walls of their home and jumped around in Chiro's dark bedroom. He stirred slightly and moaned, grunting his protest, but at Gibson's words of "after 8:00," Chiro's sapphire eyes snapped open. Sure enough, there, on his night stand, the glowing digital clock read 8:05a.m.

The shock from the whole thing gave Chiro a head-start to the floor. Wrapped in blankets, Chiro fought his way out of self-made cocoon and left his bed in the unruly fashion. A newly cleaned set of his school uniform hung fitly on his desk chair. The boy snatched His garments and for the bathroom in a clutter.

Gibson and the other robotic simians stood down in the kitchen, hearing Chiro's unnerved thumping from outside the hall.

"Kid's late," SPRX-77 muttered.

"Yes, he certainly seemed to be in a rush today," Antauri commented. No one said anything else as Chiro came bursting in the kitchen, his face tomato red from stress.

"Chiro, are you alright?" Nova asked timidly. Chiro said nothing, but ran over to Otto's mile high stack of toast, grabbed a piece, and bolted for the door.

"Aw, Chiro, that was mine! I was going for the world record!" Otto whined.

"Sorry, Otto. But I'm so late!" Chiro screamed. "I'm leaving!" Gibson gave a snort and then replied calmly, "Don't you want your lunch?" Chiro's silent, irritated face appeared from the side of the door.

"Um…yes." Gibson held out the paper sack, which Chiro snatched in an embarrassed fashion, and then the boy was gone in a whiff of his cranberry sweater and jeans.

The regular route Chiro took for school was one that passed the arcade, the Hoverburger stand, and the only five star hotel in Shuggazoom. This path he liked best because he could catch a glimpse of what new video games the arcade had, or to catch a whiff of the mouth watering burgers. But today, all Chiro wanted to do was sleep.

"Oh, why does morning have to come?" Chiro yawned. Stopping at the corner of two green light streets, he could see the people much better. Office men and shop owners occupies most of the sidewalks and hovering cars still blocked streets. _This just makes me more sick knowing no kid's out anymore, _Chiro thought bitterly. It was true. It was almost as if someone would walk up to him at any time and say, "what do you think you're doing? The leader of the Hyperforce should be at school on time."

But now that he thought of it, and wished he saw at least one kid, Chiro did seem to see another teenager. A girl, dressed in a usual baby blue and alabaster uniform, standing on the other side of the bustling street with her corduroy messenger bag hanging limply at her side.

"What in Shuggazoom is she doing out? Are there more kids out with the 'slept in' excuse? I'd expect something like this from the Goths." Chiro asked himself. The girl had long, dark copper hair tied back into a ponytail and bright neon green eyes which where darting from the shop window and onto a note pad she was scribbling on.

Chiro was on the brink of going over and asking quickly just what the heck she was doing, until his thoughts were interrupted unpleasantly by the overhead clock tower. The deep chiming struck him like a well aimed arrow.

"Ahhhhh! I don't have time for this!" Chiro's terrified voice reached the girl on the other side as she looked up from her notes just as Chiro made a dash for school. The girl collected herself and followed Chiro profusely, but soundlessly.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, then, yes, I changed my penname again and I'm rewriting this story. For those of you who have never read the origional version of this story, my fans have said that it's good, but I'm not sure if this new version is better. I just got a bit sick of the old version and have been wanting to rewrite for some time now. I also decided not to completely delete the old version. 


	2. Win and Lose

Time Chains

Chapter 2

"I wasted time, and now doth time waste me." William Shakespeare

Disclaimer: I don't make any money from this story. Nor do I own SRMTHFG. Venus, however, is mine

* * *

"You are late, Chiro!" roared the teacher. "This is totally unacceptable to my class and this school! What would your guardians think?" At the thought of the monkeys, Chiro began to get the feeling the teacher was starting to act just like Gibson; except she was starting to act more churl.

"Tardiness is not accepted in this class, Chiro. You'll have to wait in the hall for the rest of the period." Little fits of laughter and snickering could be heard from twenty other heads in the room. Everyone enjoyed it when Chiro got in trouble. "QUIET!!" the teacher hissed. The uniformed class shut down like a computer. Without another word, the teacher slid the door shut, leaving Chiro stranded in the sunlight hallway.

The rest of the class period took about the last half-hour, plenty of time for Chiro to work on his neglected homework. The bell rang after what seemed like a century and kids came shuffling out and towards their lockers.

Next was Science. Chiro was just so eager to see the results of the physics tests as much as the other kids. His mind was pretty clear considering how drowsy he had been the first period while the teacher passed out the grades. _I don't really care, _Chiro thought. Even though the insomnia was almost gone, a small piece of his brain was still asleep and insisted the rest of him shut down. And with seven more hours of school and a possible formless attack, Chiro wasn't looking toward a nap for some time. _It's true, _he thought, _schools are prisons. _A sheet of paper slipped onto his desk as Chiro looked it over.

Not good. The front page had been marked all over with red X's and checks, much like the rest of the test, but at the top circled boldly was the score: 65. _A _CChiro mentally kicked himself. A C meant a furious Gibson and a furious Gibson meant being grounded.

The rest of the morning, thankfully, had gone neutral. Lunch seemed to speed right up to Chiro and slap him in the face. His paper sack was on the rack in the back with everyone else's. Reaching up to get it, Chiro noticed the girl he had seen earlier reaching up for her meal. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was something about her that tickled the back of Chiro's mind, like the sense he had met her somewhere.

But he had never seen her before at his school. Chiro watched the girl as she retreated to the normally empty desk sitting right beside his. _Nothing's wrong, _Chiro told himself. _She's probably a new student that got introduced when I was out in the hall. Don't be so stupid. _He mimicked the girl and took his rightful seat beside her. It seemed as though all the excitement in the room had vanished and only Chiro, his lunch, and this odd girl existed.

"Hi…" Chiro squeaked. He kicked himself again.

"Huh?" the girl looked up from her sandwich and stared at him with those same almost inhuman green eyes. Yep, that was definitely the same girl.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Chiro said in the most polite tone he could muster. She gave a soft giggle and said,

"I'm Venus. And you are?" A simple question. Fair enough.

"I'm Chiro," Chiro answered. Venus gave a snort as she swallowed the rest of her meal.

"Shuggazoom's interesting," she said. "This school makes us wear dinky uniforms and we have to eat in our classrooms." Now it was Chiro's turn to laugh.

"Of coarse. We don't have a cafeteria, if that's enough to answer your question." Venus gave an embarrassing smile.

"Yeah, I bet that sounding stupid, huh? I bet you've grown up in Shuggazoom all your life, right?" Chiro gave a nod. It wasn't often he got to have a real conversation with any classmate, especially a girl for that matter. But it seemed as if she needed conversation, too. And Chiro surprised himself by making a great chat.

"Oh, I remember you," Venus said. "You're the boy who came in late and took that chewing by the teacher. She was a bit too harsh on you. The kids, too. I guess I was the only one who didn't laugh. There was no humor in it." Chiro thought he must've been glowing a red that would compete with even Sprx's fur. Venus cocked her head at his body language. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. It's just something I suddenly remembered. Still, sorry…" her voice trailed off.

Before Chiro could say that it was alright, the bell rang. And he hadn't even touched his food. But at this point it didn't matter to him whether his stomach was full or not; he had made a friend. A real friend.

The rest of the day seemed to slid from bad to good in only a few hours.

* * *

Author's Notes: Poor Chiro. I should stop torturing him so. So what's up with the first two chapters with you? Please tell me your ture opinion 


	3. Lost in Translation

Time Chains

Chapter 3

"He who has done his best for his own time has lived for all times." -Johann von Schiller

Disclaimer: As you all know, I make no money from this story, nor do I own the monkeys or Chiro. Venus, however, is mine

* * *

School had finally ended. Other than the test, Which Chiro tried not to remember, his day had been exceptional. As usual, groups of kids had gathered around in patches walking this way and that until disappearing onto other streets. Chiro silently whistled, the feeling of content-ness returning. He wished her could feel this way forever. The longer he walked, the more Chiro thought about Shuggazoom when it wasn't being attacked by formless or monsters of any kind. Just the way it was _now. _

The hotel Chiro had passed a few minutes before, and in about another minute he would be at the arcade. He turned up the corner and walked on a sloping hill until he saw the glossy glass with the aqua frosted letters saying, "ARCADE." Flashing lights showed through the open door while a cold breeze from inside nipped Chiro down his spine.

But unlike the usual crystal clear view of inside, someone was in the way. Chiro walked up ever so closer, only to get a glimpse of the person's copper hair and raggedy messenger bag. Simply, it was just Venus. She was sitting with her back against the side of the glass and one foot leaning back on it. She was reading a magazine. _Nothing special here, _Chiro thought. Chiro looked her over again. She looked perfectly normal, except for the magazine.

On its cover where strange illustrations of strange electronics that would cause Otto to go out of his shell to see. Necklaces and books also littered the cover, while accompanied by the most weird characters and complex symbols. Venus looked up from her reading to face Chiro. She gave a small smile and said, "Hey," before walking off, the magazine practically pressed to her face with feverish reading.

Chiro stood on the sidewalk rather stupidly before going on, heading for home again. _Must be the language they speak where she's from, _Chiro told himself. It was perfectly normal to see someone in Shuggazoom reading and understanding a different language, right? As all these thoughts ran into Chiro at once, he suddenly came back to his body as he crashed softly into the robot's gigantic metal foot. Time to face the lions.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, very short chapter. Because this is so short, chapter 4 will be up in less than a week. Hopfully. 


	4. Parental Anger

Time Chains

Chapter 4

"Time is the coin of your life. It is the only coin you have, and only you can detemine how it will be spent. Be careful lest you let other people spend it for you."

-Carl Sandburg

* * *

Chiro's afternoon had gone off without a hitch. The monkeys had been quiet towards him all through the day, just the way he liked it. It also gave Chiro the time to sleep, which he also liked. But things were different at dinner.

Chiro sat quietly at the end of the silver table, munching on the boiled potatoes and steak Gibson and Antauri had slaved away on, (Gibson cooking the steak and Antauri boiling the potatoes.)

"Anyone want to start an actual conversation?" Sprx asked irritably. "I'm bored out of my skull!" Chiro smirked with semi-interest at Sprx's bored comment.

"Anything worth-while to hear, kid? Surely you have something to say," Sprx said across the table.

"Ummm…" the boy mumbled. He had started to get the feeling the monkeys had totally forgotten about him. He was dead wrong. Chiro knew the monkeys knew what happened to students who were late for school. But what was a simple question? It wasn't like they were asking about the test itself. Heck, they didn't _know _about it! Chiro could handle something like this, right? "It was alright, I guess," he shot back. "Had to stand out in the hall because I was late, although."

Gibson nodded in understanding. Five pairs of eyes had been watching him and still were.

"Did your classes go alright as well?" Antauri asked. Chiro nodded. He thought it best not to tell the Monkey Team about Venus just yet.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Gibson blurted. "You had another science test today, didn't you, Chiro?" Chiro gave a squeak. This was a road only taken by the brave. Sure, Chiro could fight formless and Skeleton King, but he couldn't confront Gibson. It was too risky. "So, what did you make?" Gibson said the magic words. Chiro wished they had a sofa so he could crawl under it and die.

"Chiro?" Antauri now cut in. "Gibson asked a question. It would be most courteous to answer." Same Antauri. Always the slightest parental tone of a father laced within his voice. Only now it didn't really help. Chiro pulled his legs together under the table and started to slightly shake. With one clammy hand, he pushed into his jean pocket and withdrew the crumpled scrap of failure.

Chiro hung his head down as he carelessly chucked the paper at Gibson, hitting him harmlessly on the shoulder. He stared down at his food for a few awkward moments until…

"Great Caesar's Ghost! 65? Have you lost all senses, Chiro?! This is unacceptable!!" The blue monkey's voice echoed through the kitchen for a few minutes. Chiro gave a shadow of a whisper and slid off his chair and under the table. "Don't think you're being funny, young man! You are in a load of trouble! 65? Physics aren't that hard. We studied them a few weeks ago. I expect better."

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Chiro called from under the table. "Being funny is Sprx's job. Would it help if I said I'm sorry?" Gibson stared at Chiro for the split of a second before Sprx cut in.

"It's a start, kid." Hearing the red monkey gave Chiro the courage to look at their science officer. His coal orbs were shining with disappointment and slight pings of anger. Chiro was at a loss for words. Gibson sighed. _Oh, that helps, _Chiro thought bleakly. _Now, Chiro, _Antauri's voice was now crashing into Chiro's thoughts. _Gibson means well. He's just a bit mad that you didn't make an advanced grade. _Chiro mentally shook. He was scared of what was coming next, but he just couldn't find the words to answer Antauri.

* * *

Author's Notes: Alright! I just finished typing it and I thought I wouldn't get a chance because of a softball game I have tonight. So how's the story working for you? Good I hope. Well, Gibson really blew up like a atomic bomb. Stay tuned for the next chapter! And R&R! 


	5. Night Visitor

Time Chains

Chapter 5

"The future is something which everyone reaches at the rate of sixty minutes an hour, whatever he does, whoever he is." -C.S. Lewis

Disclaimer: Oh, yes I own it! Just as I own the Great Wall of China, or the country of Japan.

After a series of gut-grinding questions from all five of the monkeys, and a lot of sweating on Chiro's part, the monkeys had all sent their leader to bed an hour early…grounded. It kind of _sucked, _Chiro thought bluntly, as the monkeys had never grounded him before. Then again, he had never given them a reason to ground him! Chiro walked sluggishly out of the bathroom in his PJs, and promptly slapped his face against the soft, alabaster pillow of his bed. His metal room was dark, save for a stream of light coming from the bathroom door he had left wide open.

Chiro yawned incoherently. Man, today was a buster ball of nerve. But at least there were no formless attacks on the city tonight and the world seemed quiet enough for Chiro to at least get the 8 hours of sleep he deserved. The boy opened his cerulean orbs to his night painted room. The skinny board of light shining from his bathroom left most of the room dimly lit, but Chiro was too drowsy to get up and turn it off. He closed his eyes once more before dropping off to sleep.

Chiro snapped his eyes open. It had seemed a few seconds ago he had been lying in a soft, warm bed, and now he wasn't. The boy looked over his side. What greeted him was a black swirling abyss. Chiro looked over to his other side. The same thing showed off. He was lying prostrate in what seemed like…air. Chiro stared up at the sky. Overhanging him was a mirror of what was below. Pitch black in all directions. Although, Chiro noted, looking at his body, that his form was glowing softly, pulsing rays of light.

"Wh-what's going on?" His voice sounded far off. Suddenly, a loud ringing in his ears took hold. Chiro instantly raised hands to cover his sensitive hearing, but found that his arms did not obey. They hung limply at his sides. The ringing got louder. Pain was exploding in his head, like a tidal wave. He was starting to get a bit dizzy. Right when Chiro was about to drop of into unconsciousness, it seemed like a voice was yelling. It was incoherent what it was saying, but as it got louder, the ringing got deafer.

"No! Leave Chiro alone! He has nothing to do with this! You brought us here for me, right?!?" From what Chiro could make out of it, the voice was defiantly feminine. A familiar feminine voice. _Nova? _The boy thought vaguely. But for some reason, a small voice inside his mind instantly disagreed with him. Yes, the voice was familiar, but not in the right way. It was hard for Chiro to explain the sensation of hearing it. But whoever was yelling, they were someone that must've cared a lot for him.

The yelling became much more shrill.

"Please! I beg you! Don't hurt him! He's very important _nakama!" _Nakama? What was a nakama? The whole abyss that Chiro floated in was unusually warm, but suddenly dropped into a icy cold, nipping at him with invisible tendrils. He started to shake. _This is really starting to freak me out, _Chiro thought, trying to take his mind off the cold. But it only grew colder. As Chiro felt it grow chillier, he started noticing the source of the freezing temperature wasn't coming from his surroundings, but rather from himself. Chiro's bare toes and finger tips were starting to grow numb, like he'd been lying in snow for hours.

But just as suddenly as the cold began to engulf him, it disappeared. Chiro popped his eyes open again. He was still floating on air, but the winds around him had returned to those warm waves, swaying him gently in the air. It wasn't the boiling hot that he had been feeling before the cold spell, but rather a welcoming warm, like someone he couldn't see was holding him in a soft embrace.

"That's it, Chiro. Just calm down. Everything's fine," a soft voice said. It sounded more like someone had whispered right next to his ear. Chiro recognized the voice to be the same one that had been screaming for mercy a few minutes ago. Was this a ghost holding him? Chiro felt a tiny bit drowsy as he had felt before he had dropped into a slumber. He closed his eyes. The feeling of dreams enveloped him, and in a seeming fluid moment, he had left the dark abyss.

Chiro's orbs cracked open half-way. He was back in his room. The searing brightness of the left on bathroom light flooded his senses. _Argh, it's bright. I think I'll just close my eyes again…_Chiro thought drowsily. Although that numb feeling one gets when they first wake up was affecting him, Chiro could just make out that he could just barley feel the strong, warm arms that had held him in his nightmare still hugging him softly. _Yeah, these arms feel nice. Almost like they're real…wait-what!?! _Chiro shot his whole upper body into a sitting position, with the arms instantly releasing him. By the way he was facing the bathroom, Chiro knew the owner of the arms was behind him. He turned around. But in the fluid moment he did, the body shot off of the bed and ran around it, but not without running directly in front of the bathroom door.

Chiro stared. The dark trace of the form had a pony tail that went down to its shoulder blades and what looked like a Shuggazoom Middle School uniform on. But it moved quickly to the door, never looking back. Chiro flipped his blankets off his body and swung his feet over the bed, and was on the floor running to the figure before his brain could catch up with his body. All those years of training had really prepared him.

"Wait!" he shouted without thinking. It didn't obey. The shadow person had already opened his door, allowing the hall light to flood in, illuminating both his person, and _hers. _Without thinking-and with a desperate attempt to stop whoever was escaping-he jumped on her. Chiro only barley registered the sight of the ground, a ruffle of a cerulean skirt, and finally-the ceiling. Chiro was laying on what apparently was the figure's arm-which was worming profusely underneath him-while he was staring strait at the ceiling.

Chiro slowly rolled over so he could see the other creature beside him. Instantly, his eyes widened and his mouth hung limply out.

"Chiro? What's happening?" Chiro could barley register Nova's frightened voice. It sounded so far off. The other monkeys were probably there, but his attention was no where near his teammates.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, here we are! Chapter 5 of _Time Chains! _We've still got a long way to go, but this story is one more chapter closer to being finished! whoops for joy Anyways, Thankies to everyone who read this and is sticking around until the end. Please R&R to tell me what you think of this chapter, please! Happy reading! 


End file.
